High School Life
by MaxLoganfan4life
Summary: Max,Logan,Alec,Sketchy,Original Cindy and Kendra are all in their junior year at Seattle High School. Max and Alec and brother and sister and Alec is 11 months older then Max. Logan and Max have been dating since freshman year, Kendra and Alec have been t
1. Intro

High School Life 

Max,Logan,Alec,Sketchy,Original Cindy and Kendra are all in their junior year at Seattle High School. Max and Alec and brother and sister and Alec is 11 months older then Max. Logan and Max have been dating since freshman year, Kendra and Alec have been together since 8th grade and Cindy is dating Sketchy and has been since sophmore year.Kendra,Cindy and Max are all on the varisty cheerleading squad and Max is the captain, Logan,Alec and Sketchy are all on the football team.Logan is the star quaterback Sketchy is a runningback and Alec is linebacker. In my story Manticore never exsited so no barcodes,seizures,super hearing or any of that other Manticore stuff. Max and Alec's last name is Guevara their parents names are Brenda and Dan.Logan's paretns names are Kathy and Dave and he has an older brother named Nate and he is married with a 3 month old son named Nick.


	2. Good Morning

Chapter 1: Good Morning

The teens have just started back to school after their Christmas break.Max,Logan,Alec and both families spent the two weeks at the Cales summer house in Cancun,Mexico.They went surfing,scuba-diving,wakeboarding, and wndsurfing.Max,her mom,and Logan moms and sister-in-law Katie did a lot of shopping and the guys always complainded about how much stuff they bought. Most of the time Max and Logan and Alec spent their free time on the beach and in the water.

The sound of the alarm playing Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes is what woke Max up from a great dream she was having."Shut up, you stupid alarm,"she said as she slammed her fist down hard to turn it off. "I hate Mondays,"she muttered as she stretched and rolled out of bed. Max grabbed her clothes she had laid out the night before and headed into the shower.Once Max stepped into the shower she let the water cascade down her tanned skin as she washed her face and hair and shaved. As Max stepped out of the shower she thought of the putfit she was going to wear today. Logan had bought it for her for Christmas and she hoped he liked it on her. It was a pair of torn jeans from her favorite store Hollister and a shirt from there as well that said 'Brunettes Do It Better' and then a mini jean jacket and finally put her gym shoes on.

"Maxine Marie lets get a move on it Logan is going to be here soon and you need to eat breakfast," her mom yelled up the stairs. " Hold on mom I'll be right down let me just finish putting on my make-up," Max answered sweetly down to her mother. "OK just try to hurry up before your brother eats all the food."Brenda told her as she walked back into the kitchen to see Dan reading the morning paper and Alec shoving pancakes into his mouth. "Alec, stop being a pig when you eat,"Brenda scolded him "Sorry mom,"he replied. "So son are you looking forward to getting back to school?"Dan asked before he took a sip of his coffee. "Yea kinda I get to start working out again and see Kendra and all the rest of my friends."Alec responded.

"Good Morning everyone," Logan said as he walked in the door giving Mrs.Guevara a hug, Mr.Guevara a hand shake and Alec a high five. "Good Morning Logan,"Brenda and Dan said. "Mornin pal"Alec said. "So where is Max"Logan asked as Brenda set down a plate of pancakes in front of him." Putting her face on"Alec said and as soon as he said it he regretted it since Max was right behind him and slapped him on the back of the head."OW!" Alec exclaimed."You deserved it, stupid" Max said as she sat down next to logan and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey baby," Max said to Logan as she started to cut her pancakes. "Hi Max, you look very beautiful today, I see you are wearing the outfit I bought you for Christmas,"Logan said as he noticed her outfit. "Yeah, you know I thought I would make you smile so I picked YOUR outfit to wear even though I have all those other outfits,"Max joked. "I'll say I think you have to MANY clothes,"Alec told her. "Alec, leave your sister alone working at a clothing store has its advantages even though she does have alot of clothes."Dan scolded him "Daddy you can never have enough clothes,"Max giggled."Logan, does your dad still need help this weekend working on the basement?"Dan asked Logan. "I think so Nate is going to help to so I have to watch Nick. Max do you want to help baby-sit?"Logan asked. "Sure Logan you know how much I love Nick,"Max responded. "Ok so I'll give your dad a call later on and maybe we will talk about it then so I know for sure."Dan told everyone.

"Well you kids better be getting on your way before your late."Brenda told them."Yeah Logan you know we have to pick up Sketchy and Cindy since Sketchy's car is still getting worked on."Max said "I know honey Sketchy called me like five times this morning to remind me."Logan laughed. "I have to go like now before Kendra starts calling the cell and yelling how we are going to be late."Alec told them. "Max don't forget to grab your cheerleading bag out of the living room I don't want to have to bring it to you."Brenda reminded Max. "Thanks mom I would have totally forgotten it."Max said. "Hurry up Max or we are going to be late,"Logan said as the three teens grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door."Have a good day kids,"Brenda and Dan said to them "Bye mom and dad"Alec said and walked out the door and got into the car and drove away."Bye Brenda,bye Dan,"Logan said and went and started the truck."Bye mom,bye daddy,"Max said as she threw her backpack over her head and onto her shoulder and her purse and cheerleading pack onto her shoulder and kissed her parents on the cheek and went and got into Logans brand new 2006 blue Chevy Trail Blazer.


	3. Math Class

Chapter 2:Math Class

Logan pulled into his parking spot in front of the building and popped the trunk so Cindy,Max,Sketchy and himself can get out their sports bags and backpacks. "Hey what time does cheerleading practice end?"Logan asked the girls. "4:30 baby, why? What time does football practice let out?"Max asked the guys."Um Sketchy what timem does practice let out today?"Logan yelled up at Sketchy and Cindy"4:15 why youy got a hot date?"Sketchy joked."So what do you say we will meet you guys out by the truck."Logan suggested to Max as he opened the door for her."Sounds good to me,"she told him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey guys over here,"Kendra called out to the group that had just walked into the foyer of the high school to see all of their classmates joined together in different groups talking about their breaks."Aww I missed you Kendra."Max said as she gave Kendra a hug."Yeah me too,but it looks like Cancun treated you very nicely."Kendra joked"Yeah it was so beautiful there I can't wait until we all go there over Spring Break we are going to have so much fun."Max told Kendra but directed it to the entire group.Max dropped her pink ADIDAS cheerleading bag on the floor and sat down next to Alec."Kendra did you have a goodtime in New York with your family?"Cindy asked "Yea it was ok I mean I did have about 10 kids under the age of 12 there and then my cousin Collen who is 16 hung out with me mainly because we are so close in age."Kendra replied "How bout you chica it looks like Florida was nice to you?"Kendra asked "Yeah it was cool I got to do alot of tanning and me and Dana went shopping alot my dad was always yelling at us that we have to much money."Cindy said as the warning bell rang.

"Shit guys I got to go. I need to go to my locker before I go to math see you guys later."Max said as she picked up her bag,grabbed Logan's hand and walked away from the group and up the stairs to her locker."Logan, do you have my Pre-Cal book I can't find it?"Max asked as she looked in her locker again."No baby I don't sorry,"he replied."Oh nevermind I found it,it was in my cheerleading bag."Max said as she put it in her bookbag and picked up her other bag. "Well let's get to class before Mr.Melby gets mad and makes me run laps."Logan said and grabbed her hand and walked to their math class.

As they were about to walk in the class Mr.Melby said to Max."What have I told you about these football players of mine Ms.Guevara?" she thought for a second of all the things he had told the girls in his class then responded bhy saying "Um, stay away from them, because boys are bad."Max joked."Hey coach I thought you liked me?"Logan asked"I do Mr.Cale you are my star quaterback but still boys are bad."Mr.Melby said as Logan and Max walked into the room.

As Mr.Melby was going over the homework Logan passed Max a note. 'Hey beautiful do you want to come over and help me watch Nick after practice?' 'Sure!'Max wrote and was about to pass the note back to Logan when."Ms.Guevara what have I told you about writing notes to your husband?" Mr.Melby asked "Um nothing besides boys are gross remember Coach."Max laughed."Well at least you have learned that much, but you are still dating one."Coach Melby said."Well no offense Coach but I love Logan and I am SOOOO not switching sides I mean I love my girls but I totally love guys more so I am not going to switch sides because then you will probably tell me girls are icky."Max said and made the entire class burst out laughing."Ms.Guevara girls aren't icky they are just GIRLS."Mr.Melby told her.


End file.
